l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hasame
The ronin Hasame was born into the Unicorn Clan, but left them to serve the Lion Clan. Family His father was an Ide Unexpected Allies, p. 101 whose name Hasame struggled to forget to take a new path, but secrets hang heavy in his mind and he could never forget his mother's bloodied cry. Hasame (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) Father's History His father was a promising shugenja and scholar who served to teh Iuchi. He and Hasame's grandfather delved in the Clan's secrets of the the Burning Sands. They moved to the Shinjo Library, to Ikoma records, and even to Kyuden Kitsune to find the missing pieces. There he married to a local maiden, and Hasame was born. Lost Scrolls of the Unicorn When Hasame was old enough he went with his father from one place to another. They found and were given the lost texts of the Unicorn within Crab lands. The scrolls were plagued of nightmares of Shadows and Darkness, alongside with a Kolat plan to infiltrate and kill the Shinjo house. Ronin They knew they were doomed, reading the texts the Shadows and the Kolat would kill them as they expose the evidences. They left their clan, and never told the scroll's history. They lived as ronin in a village unclaimed by the Great Clans. Fall from Grace With the destruction of the Akodo family line, Hasame lost his position within the Lion and was dismissed by the Matsu family. Hasame traveled east to the Islands of Silk and Spice. The Mantis Clan bushi with whom he worked despised him, regarding him as a fallen samurai of the Great Clans. He served as a yojimbo to a wealthy Mantis merchant for months. Only one among the Mantis would he call a friend: the bushi Arashi. Way of the Wolf, p. 70 Betrayal Hasame awoke one day to find Arashi over him with a kama raised for the killing strike. The fight was quick but bloody. Arashi lay dead afterwards, his throat torn out by his own kama. Hasame recieved a grievous wound on his arm. He believed that his former friend had been a Kolat. Toturi's Army Hasame left the islands and disembarked at Mura Sabishii Toshi, where he expected to become an Asako Inquisitor to gain ways to perceive the movements of the Kolat, but the Asako dismissed him. Hasame moved to the Dragon lands in hopes to be hired as yojimbo to a Kitsuki Investigator, to further his search for Kolat. However he found a ronin camp, members of the Toturi's Army. Unknowing if Toturi the Black was a man of honor, or a kolat as other said, Hasame decided to join him and see what Toturi truly was, to act accordingly. Imperial Hasame worked under the command of the Imperial Chancellor Takuan. Rulebook Story (Dark Journey Home), by Ree Soesbee Naga storm Mirumoto Mountain Hasame was part of the Imperial Legions that fought against the Naga army at the gates of Kyuden Hitomi in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. Heavy Infantry (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) Morikage Forest Hasame was at Morikage Toshi battlements shortly after Toturi I was released there from the Shadows. Hasame (Honor Bound flavor) Death In 1132 Onnotangu sent his avatar, the Champion of the Moon, who rose to claim Toturi, to drive the Shadow into him and claim him forever. Hasame turned from his place at his master's side, and stepped between Toturi and the avatar of the Moon. Hasame took the blow, perishing instantly while saving the Emperor's soul. Toku carried the body of his comrade away. War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) Returned Spirit Hasame came back to Rokugan through Oblivion's Gate to fight the Lying Darkness. The Death of Yoritomo, by Ree Soesbee See also * Hasame/Meta External Links * Hasame (Hidden Emperor 1) * Hasame Exp (Honor Bound) Ide Hasame Category:Ronin Category:Toturi's Army Category:Returned Spirits